Waiting for him
by Jean2003
Summary: Mare deceives her parents with the help of her brother and goes into the forest, despite all the stories. She meets her friend as well as his sister in the forest. At first she is too blinded by love to see something is wrong but then a scream rings through the air, Kilorn is gone and all she wants is home. Will Mare survive this or will she become one of many unlucky victims?


It's a pitch black night apart from the blue moon, glowing through the clouds, casting an eerie shadow across the ground. The wind flows past my face, making me shiver with anticipation. I secretly hope this plan is going to work. Crouching on the window sill, I swing my body over the edge and clutch the sill before I freefall into what seems like oblivion. Blood rushes from my limbs as I hang hopelessly; waiting for the sign that I can jump. My thoughts wander off, thinking about all the spooky tales I have heard about Halloween night, when I am jolted back to reality by an ear piercing scream. A monster, also know as my brother, runs out the porch door in a mask and gives me the thumbs up. I land effortlessly onto the ground and dart madly to the safety of the forest behind me. I reach the line between light and darkness just in time to hear my parents shout my name...

"MARE!"

I casually walk into the forest. The leaves brush past my face and bushes scrape my legs but I don't acknowledge the pain, I keep walking, waiting for the signal. A bird call floods through the forest and Kilorn jumps down from the branch suspended above my head. My heart races as he closes the distance between us. His little sister Giza appears and the moment disintegrates into dust. Fear pulls at her features. Must be those spooky stories I told her last week. I slip my hand into Kilorn's and we venture deep into the forest. Giza is constantly staring at my back as if trying to warn me of something, but I have no idea what.

We walk deeper into the forest, the moon disappearing with every daunting step. I stumble blindly over the forest floor, but Kilorn guides me expertly. It's weird because Kilorn is normally clumsier than me and he never climbs trees but I push those thoughts to the back of my head as we come to a halt. Why we have stopped, I don't know so I pivot around to Kilorn but he is not there. A blood curdling scream rings through the forest. I instinctively start sprinting towards what I hope is home. Suddenly Kilorn is back by my side and takes my hand, guiding me towards who know's what! I don't even think, I just keep running, my heart pounding out of my chest. Beads of sweat stain my clothes and pain shoots through my legs as twigs and thorns gnash at my feet.

I suddenly realise that Giza is nowhere to be seen. Stopping abruptly I turn towards Kilorn to tell him we have to go back only to find myself staring into cold, dark eyes. A smirk spreads across his face but not the goofy smirk I am used to, it is a terrifying thing that reminds me of a demon. I take a step back, looking side to side for an escape from this stranger. Before I can spot an exit he grabs me by the hands and pulls me closer. My body is pressed against his and suddenly a strange warmness washes over me. My breath quickens. My heart races. This feels like the same Kilorn I know and love. His hands brush past my face and they seem darker than usual but it's probably just the light playing tricks on me. His hand brushes my hair and I feel something thick and gooey spread through it. I grab his hand and bring it to my face…

I suddenly realise it's blood! Oh no! Giza! I let out a vicious scream and run for my life from the demon pursuing me. I stumble around like a blind man but all I can worry about it running. Tears stream down my face and my brain is trying to contemplate what is happening. Pain stabs through my body and I fall to the ground. My ankle twists into an odd angle and I let out a scream in agony. I try to push myself up but end up face planting into the dirt. Pain rips through my bones.

Suddenly his hands are around my neck and I have no energy left to fight. All I can think about in my last few seconds is one spooky story my brother and I were told when we were kids. The one about a demon running around the forest on Halloween night. He lures children into the forest by taking the form of a person you trust then stabs you in the back and all you can see is their face when you die, squeezing the life out of you.

My vision blurs as my mind brings back all the memories I have had during my short life. I only have a few mere seconds left and but I feel at peace and am accepting my fate. Plummeting into darkness the last thing I can think about is… Kilorn. How will he feel tomorrow morning when he wakes up next to my body, my blood on his hands. I hope he can forgive himself one day. Until then, I will always be waiting for him.


End file.
